The Smurfs Meet Rapunzel
by The beauty and the cat
Summary: Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hefty are sent on a mission by Papa Smurf to the kingdom of Corona where they meet a teenage girl named Rapunzel who has been locked in a tower for 18 years by her presumed mother Gothel. They discover that she has a secret, her hair glows when she sings and that her wish is to see the floating lights that appear every year on her birthday.


By: The Beauty And The Cat. Atticus is a lonely young boy who lives in an orphanage with his friend Cherry. He often wonders what happened to his real family and why they gave him up. Jessica is a 17 year old teenage girl who lives with her parents in a town miles away from the orphanage. Atticus doesn't know it but she is his sister. The two sing about how far apart they are from each other and share the hope that they will find each other someday. Atticus watched from the bedroom window in jealousy as a little girl named Rosetta left with her new family. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. It wasn't fair! All the other kids got adopted and he didn't. Was there something wrong with him? Was he just not meant to find a family of his own? Atticus sighed. It was no use sulking. He wasn't going to get adopted anytime soon and that's all there was to it. He sank to his knees and began to cry softly, his head cuddling on his knees. Mary Darling the owner of the orphanage was just coming into the room to announce that it was bedtime when she saw Atticus sitting on the floor crying. Atticus what's the matter dear? Mary asked coming over to the little boy and sitting beside him. Atticus looked up at her, his face wet with tears. Here. Mary handed him a tissue. Blow your nose. Atticus took the tissue and blew noisily into it, then handed it back to Mary who threw it in the trash can. Now then, she said turning back to him. What's troubling you dear? Atticus took a deep breath. I I... I wanted to get adopted by the couple that came here, b b but they chose Rosetta instead. Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Mary said sympathetically. Is there anything I can do to help? N no. Atticus replied. I I just want to find my family! He buried his face in his hands and began to sob again. Oh now now, don't cry Atticus. Mary said wrapping her arms around the boy and giving him a hug like a mother would do. Atticus buried his face in her chest and continued to cry. I want my mommy. He sobbed. I know dear. Mary said rocking him in her arms and humming softy to him. Once Atticus was done crying she gently removed him from her embrace and helped him get into bed. Don't worry Atticus. Mary told him soothingly. Your family's out there somewhere. You'll find them someday. I promise. Now get some sleep. She kissed his forehead and left the room. Atticus quietly crawled out of bed and went up to the window. He climbed up onto the sill and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful starry night. Atticus began to wonder if Mary was right and that his family was somewhere out there. He began to sing quietly to himself. Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight, someone's one's thinking of me and loving me tonight. Meanwhile in a town miles away from the orphanage in a beautiful house Jessica was still awake too. She went up to her window and looked up at the night sky wondering where her little brother was. She began to sing as well in her beautiful voice. Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there. And even though I know how very far apart we are it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star. It switched back to Atticus at the orphanage. And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Atticus and Jessica then seemed to be singing it together at the same time even though they didn't know it. Somewhere out there. If love can see us through. Then we'll be together, somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true. When the song was over Atticus sighed but this time it was a happy sigh. He was going to find his family. It may not happen right away, but he knew it would happen. Atticus smiled and went back to bed dreaming of the day when he would find his family and they would all live happily ever after. The End.


End file.
